Never to Beat again
by Jaegerjaques
Summary: [HinamorixHitsugaya]He was about to die, finally did he realize who she was to him.


**Never to Beat again.**

**AFTER THE AIZEN WAR **

His body stayed numb as he layed on the ground, the rain splattering on his face and on his body. The silent sound of each drop touching the ground echoed through the dark streets. He could feel not only the water from the rain, but the blood that was flowing out of his body, soaking onto his clothes and staining his taichou robe. It wasn't a moment to regret, it was a time to remember. He was the tenth division taichou, this is what he was meant to do, what he had to do to protect those around him.

He looked up at the face that stared down at him. Hinamori. Her face was full of misery as she looked down at the one who saved her life. _Shiro chan._ Her arms went around him as she sobbed onto his clothes. She didn't want this to happen. She came back to see her taichou for the last time, maybe to even convince him to return to soul society and be her taichou again. Who would have thought that he would attack her at first glance. _If it wasn't for Shiro chan I would be dead now, Aizen taichou would have killed me. _She shook her head on Hitsugaya's chest as she tried to beg for his forgiveness with her tears.

"I'm sorry Shiro chan! I didn't want this to happen, I didn't mean for it!"

"Baka..." he managed to cough out, "I told you not to interfere with this battle, I told you not to leave The Court of Pure Souls."

"I know but I was worried Hitsugaya kun..." He laughed.

"You were only concerned that your precious Aizen would die." She looked away from him, but still holding onto him tightly. It was true. She wanted Aizen safe, she was sure that he was a good person. After Aizen attempted to attack her and Hitsugaya saved her, Aizen died in the hands of the other taichou's.

"I was worried about you, I don't want you to die! I don't know what I would do, there's so much I still have to say to you, you're everything to me Hitsugaya kun... your more than just little Shiro chan."

He wiped away the tears that lingered on her cheeks, he smiled as he looked at her face, at her hair that was not it's usual tied up position, but in wet waves that dangled down her face. He had never seen her like this, for him. She tightened herself around him again and cried as she begged him to stay alive.

He never realized how much she meant to him. He had objected to her having a part in the battle and it wasn't because he was 'the guy who would always protect her', it was because he couldn't face losing her in his life. The thought of seeing her as more than just a child hood friend had never crossed his mind untill this moment that he was faced with death.

He stroked her dark hair and told her not to worry.

"Dont be stupid Hinamori, it's natural that this would happen." Her cry grew louder. Hitsugaya looked around to see the remaining surviving taichou's looking at him, aware of what will happen. The blood that stained his clothes had made it's way onto Hinamori's. He could feel the deep cut in his abdonem stinging but Hinamori's body wrapped around his, had eased the pain.

His white hair drooped down as the water heavily held them down by gravity. His eyes slowly began to lose sight.

"Even if I die, it's worth it if your the one here with me." Hinamori stared at him, her pain still resting in her eyes. Hitsugaya smiled at her as he stroke her cheek lightly.

"I might have waited too long to realize that your not Momo I knew."

"Hitsu...gaya kun." She whispered with a slight studder. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't really matter now anyways right? You'll never be over Aizen, and I can't help but be jealous of that, it's only natural to have these kinds of emotions. But Hinamori, I finally realized that I'm not just the one who protects you, but the one who will always leave my whole heart for you. Even after death, there's no other place it would rather be than beside you. No one but you can make it beat the way it always has, and when it beats for the last time, only you will be able to mend the pain it has gone through. This is what I leave for you Hinamori, this is what I never want you to forget... the thing that kept me alive, that kept me going... the love that filled my heart. This is what is left of me, that will belong with you and always has been. The love that I felt for you, Momo Hinamori."

Her face faded from his sight, but he was satisified with his last words as Soul Society's tenth taichou of the Gotei 13 and as the one who was in love with Hinamori, from the very start.

* * *

Surprise surprise, I killed Shiro chan...Never thought I would do that, EVER since i heart him to full death...review!  



End file.
